


Out of the frying pan and into the fire

by Dancingdog



Series: Ace of hearts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel, Attempt at humour, Cas doesn't get 'fixed', Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean gets emotionally slaughtered, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective brothers, Sassy Cas, weird morning conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingdog/pseuds/Dancingdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With high school finally behind them both, Castiel and Dean continue their relationship in university. Unfortunately, Cas' overprotective family happen to be in the same university and they aren't too happy to hear that young Cas is dating his former tormentor. Cue emotional trauma...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the frying pan and into the fire

Dean grinned and pressed a gentle kiss to his lover's neck. He nuzzled the soft skin and let his hands wander over Cas' relaxed body. He loved when Cas was like this; contented and feeling safe in Dean's arms. He loved that he could make Cas feel that way.

They were into their first week of University and had managed to worm their way into the same dormitory for their first year. They had a few other roommates, but at the moment, Dean was too focused on making Cas happy to bother about what drinking games were taking place in the other room.

Cas hummed quietly as Dean's hand slid down his bare stomach. They were sitting back-to-chest, wholly lost in the feel of each other's soft skin on their own and Dean felt Cas lean into him just a little further; a testament to just how much he trusted Dean.

After a little over a year's worth of dating, Cas had become more comfortable with Dean exploring his body and Dean enjoyed learning about what Cas did and didn't like. As time went on, it became apparent that Cas liked Dean touching him and every so often (when they had the time), they would sit alone like this and experiment. Hours would pass by as they worked out what felt good and what didn't and more often than not, it would end with Cas curled into Dean's chest with Dean's arms wrapped around him and them both asleep on one of their beds, completely oblivious to anything going on outside of their blissful little bubble.

For now though, Dean was enjoying the view of his shirtless boyfriend and he pressed another kiss to his shoulder.

Cas sighed and let his head fall back against Dean's naked chest, revelling in the warmth radiating from the older Winchester.

Dean smirked and even though Cas couldn't see it, he knew it was there and he smiled in response as Dean's hand wandered from his stomach to his thigh.

Cas closed his eyes as Dean gently caressed the inside of his thigh and then the hand was back on the move as it traced his hip and came to rest on his waist, where a thumb stroked tanned skin with a tenderness that Cas didn't think he deserved.

Dean's other hand was wrapped securely around his stomach, keeping him in place and Cas brushed his fingers over its knuckles, delighting in the way Dean quickly shifted to entwine their fingers together.

Unable to resist whilst in their current position, Dean nuzzled Cas' hair, briefly squeezing his middle in silent assurance that he was loved, before placing a kiss on the shell of his ear.

Cas huffed out a laugh and turned around, pulling Dean on top of him as his back hit the mattress.

Dean's gaze was fond, as if he couldn't quite believe that Cas was his and he trailed kisses down Cas' chest and stomach, almost worshipping the beautiful body laid out for him.

Cas closed his eyes once more, lips parting slightly in pleasure and smiling when Dean claimed them with his own.

Dean's tongue swept at perfect lips, taking in the taste of honey, coffee and something uniquely Cas and then Cas' fingers were tangling in his hair, keeping their lips locked in a tight embrace and Dean never wanted it to end.

Dean's arms curled possessively around his boyfriend and one hand moved to cup his lover's cheek.

They pulled apart marginally to breathe and then Cas' lips were back on his and Dean shifted into a better position to straddle his boyfriend.

Unlike the first few times he had done this, Cas didn't flinch or get uncomfortable, instead he nestled down into the covers, his free hand slipping over Dean's bare back as they mouthed tenderly at each other's lips.

Dean pulled back and sucked lightly at Cas' throat, taking great joy in the soft sigh that escaped his boyfriend.

He had a fairly good idea by now about what Cas liked and as the smaller man let out a little gasp at Dean's hand sliding from his shoulders to the swell of his rear, Dean knew their hours of experimenting had not gone to waste.

Cas would never have let him do this when they first started dating, but the more they got to know each other, the more Cas trusted Dean not to force him into anything he wasn't comfortable with and the more Dean got to learn about Cas' asexuality.

They would probably never have sex and that was okay, because Dean thought it was a miracle that Cas was even interested in him considering their relationship in the first year of high school. However, Cas was adamant that Dean's willingness to be in a sexless relationship, when he himself wasn't asexual, was the real miracle, especially when Dean had already admitted that sex had played a big part in his previous relationships.

Dean replied that Cas was worth more than all of his previous relationships put together.

Dean nipped playfully at Cas' jaw, causing him to chuckle and then their lips were locked together once more, tongues tangling lazily as they tasted each other properly. Cas sucked at Dean's bottom lip and then his hand squeezed teasingly at Dean's rear; another thing that had taken Cas a long time to build the courage to do, but now had no problem with when they were being so intimate with one another.

"Is that your pencil, or are you just happy to see me?" Whispered Cas with a smirk and Dean flushed pink (he never had stopped getting embarrassed when something like this happened).

"Sorry," he muttered abashedly and Cas pecked him on the lips as Dean moved off his boyfriend.

"Don't be. It's natural," Cas reminded and Dean ducked his head in the same manner he did every time he had a little 'accident'.

Cas huffed out an exasperated laugh.

"I really don't mind. Go and... _relieve_ yourself so you can get back here and finish what you started."

Dean smiled at Cas' understanding tone and not for the first time, wondered what he'd done to deserve such a thoughtful boyfriend.

He shuffled off to the bathroom to take care of himself as quickly as possible before settling back down with Cas to continue their pleasurable evening.

When they were finished two hours later, Dean pulled Cas to his chest, stroking his fluffy hair as he did so and Cas snuggled into his boyfriend with a smile on his face as they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 

* * *

 

When Cas stirred the next morning, he could feel a pair of eyes gazing at him adoringly and a smile crept onto his face. He pressed a little closer to Dean and the older Winchester wound his arm tightly around his middle.

There were a few moments of peaceful silence before Dean murmured: "Does it really feel like a pencil? I thought a glue stick would have been more apt."

Cas buried his face into his boyfriend's chest and tried not to laugh, but to his dismay, Dean continued.

"I mean, are we talking about a 2B or a 6B? 'Cause a 6B is probably getting a little closer, but a 2B is tiny."

An amused snort escaped Cas and he quickly cut it short.

"Shut up, Dean."

"I'm just saying. Is it like one of those fat pencils that four year olds use when they can't grip things properly, or are you talking about one of those skinny mechanical pencils that always have broken lead?"

Cas leaned up and stopped his boyfriend from saying anything more with a slow kiss.

"I'm sure it's like a power drill," he whispered as they pulled apart and Dean frowned.

"You think it can twist 360 degrees?"

Cas whacked Dean in the face with a pillow and slid off the bed.

"I can't believe my morning conversations consist of discussing the size of your penis," he chuckled and Dean feigned a serious stare.

"It's a very important topic. If you want to be a vet you're going to have to learn everything about animals."

"Somehow, I doubt I'll be using a measuring tape on a Chihuahua."

"Now you're just being insulting."

Cas shook his head with a grin and disappeared into the bathroom.

Dean smiled and settled back into the covers. At first, he had found it surprising that Cas had developed a taste for innuendos, but the longer they spent together, the more he realised a few of Cas' quirks had rubbed off on him (it hadn't slipped his notice that his humour was becoming more dry-witted and sarcastic).

His thoughts wandered to the day ahead. It was saturday and Cas' brothers had rung to demand that their little brother come and see them, seeing as they were attending the same University and hadn't chatted to him face-to-face in a good few months.

Cas had immediately agreed and said that he would be bringing his boyfriend with him, which Dean had been in favour of.

Until he realised that Cas' brothers knew him from his high school days.

He had never met the brothers after his dramatic change from bully to boyfriend and now he was terrified of what they might say or do to him. After all, in his first year, Cas' brothers had defended him against Dean and the rest of the soccer team and it had been clear that if it wasn't for school's authoritative gaze, Dean would probably be six feet under by now.

As it turned out, Cas had failed to mention their relationship to his brothers for the first six months for exactly the same reasons as why Dean was so terrified now, and the last few months of school had proved too busy in preparing for exams to remember that Cas' brothers were still in the dark about Cas courting his old tormentor.

Basically, it was going to be a very uncomfortable meeting when Cas' brothers decided to knife their little brother's boyfriend and hide the evidence in a ditch.

Dean shuddered at the thought. He would probably die today. 

As he heard a melodious humming float from the bathroom, the shower a steady background noise, he realised that he didn't actually care. At least he'd get to spend the day with Cas and if things got tense later on, well, he'd have to suck it up and deal with what he deserved for being such an ignorant jerk in high school. 

He winced as he had a flashback to forcing Cas to undergo Ruby's harsh lap grinding and forceful kissing and he quickly evaporated the memory from his mind when he remembered Cas' panic-stricken expression.

He deserved whatever the brothers decided to throw at him.

"Dean? Are you okay?" 

Dean blinked out of his self-loathing haze and plastered on a smile for Cas, who was leaning in the doorway of the bathroom, a concerned expression marring his face.

"Yup. Just wondering how long you were gonna take in there," he teased, dismayed when Cas didn't take the bait.

Cas edged closer, face still worried.

"You're a terrible liar." He sat down on the other side of the bed and brushed his hand against Dean's.

"Please tell me you're not stressing over my brothers?"

Dean opened his mouth and then closed it again, averting his gaze when he knew he'd been caught.

Cas sighed and shuffled closer, pulling Dean to his chest.

"I've already told you: nothing's going to happen. Okay, they might be a little judgemental at first, but, Dean," he pulled away until Dean could look at him properly, "you make me happy. Actually, you make me feel like the luckiest person on Earth. And I feel safe when I'm with you; I can't stop thinking about you when we're apart. You think my brothers aren't going to pick up on that? They'll be grateful that I'm with someone who takes care of me as well as you do."

Dean sighed regretfully and rested his head on Cas' shoulder.

"What I put you through in high school, what I did to you... I deserve anything they want to do to me."

"Dean-"

"I was cruel to you, Cas. There's no way around it. The fact that you decided to look past all that and even offered to help me when I needed it was unbelievable. When you chose to be with me as more than a friend... I feel like this is all some sweet dream and any second I'm gonna wake up and you'll go back to hating me."

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean possessively and nuzzled his hair. 

"Do you realise how hard it is for someone like me to find someone who doesn't try to _'fix'_ you? Do you know how difficult it is to find someone who you can completely trust not to force you into anything?" He paused and glanced downwards.

"Do you know how hard it is to find someone who understands?"

"Cas..."

"I've tried a relationship before, Dean. It was messy and she didn't try to understand my fear. Instead she tried to make me _'man up'_ and pleasure her. When I didn't, she said there was something wrong with me; I was broken. For a time I believed her."

He looked back to Dean.

"When you came along, you actually researched asexuality. You tried to get your head around it even though you like sex. You were careful when we first got together and you asked what I liked and what I didn't. You still ask now, over a year later. You respond immediately when I'm uncomfortable and although you're bound to make mistakes, never once have you made me feel like I can't trust you."

Dean looked ready to protest, but Cas quickly cut him off.

"You think that you're the only one who has benefitted from this relationship and that you're nothing but a burden to me, but you couldn't be farther from the truth. You've given me faithfulness, understanding and more care than I could have ever dreamed of. You mean so much more to me than you think you do."

Dean's eyes were wide and awestruck as he stared at Cas.

"I love you," he blurted and Cas' breath caught in his throat. It had been implied and acted on more times than Cas could count, but hearing Dean actually say it for the first time was nothing less than breathtaking.

Dean looked nervous as he waited for Cas' response, even though he had a fairly good idea what it would be, but he was knocked off guard when Cas lunged for his mouth and smashed their lips together desperately. 

"I love you, too," he murmured in between frantic kisses and Dean's heart melted as their kisses became less hurried and more adoring.

When they finally pulled away (both feeling a little dazed but excited at the new development), Dean grinned.

"If that was encouragement to make me face your brothers, it worked."

Cas smirked and pecked him on the cheek.

"My plan all along. Now go and get ready." Dean startled when Cas shoved him off the end of the bed with a cackle and he stuck his tongue out childishly, making Cas laugh harder.

Dean liked that sound.

With an exaggerated pout, he shuffled off to the bathroom, his heart doing backflips as he replayed Cas' declaration in his head. 

 

* * *

 

This was a bad idea. A horrifically terrible idea.

Gabriel, Lucifer, Michael and their cousin Raphael (who had conveniently decided to visit when he'd heard Cas was bringing his boyfriend) kept staring at Dean as if he was a piece of meat and any second now, Dean was sure that Lucifer was going to pick up the knife on his plate and hurl it at his face.

Gabriel plastered on a smile that looked more like a shark getting ready to snack down on its prey and, without taking his eyes off Dean, addressed his adopted brother.

"You never told us you were dating Dean Winchester."

Cas huffed and Dean had never been so grateful for his close presence.

"For obvious reasons," he said as he glanced pointedly at his glaring family.

"Well, he did torture you through high school."

"He changed and he went through a lot to do so."

Michael's gaze narrowed. "He abused you, Castiel; treated you like an object."

Cas squeezed Dean's hand as Dean shrank in on himself.

"Before he made a stand for me and practically every kid who'd ever been bullied by his teammates. Did I mention he protected me when the whole of the soccer team decided they wanted 'a ride' on me?"

Lucifer's hands clenched into fists and Dean was glad that he wasn't the pen the older man had been holding as fragments of it were falling to the floor.

"Considering he used to _be_ one of those who forced you to endure people using you like a pleasure doll-"

"He has since treated me better than I could have ever asked for. Not once has he made me feel uncomfortable or given me a reason not to trust him. He's considerate and faithful to me. He's never even looked at anyone else since he's been with me."

Dean couldn't help the tiny smile that crept across his face. It was true, he'd never even thought about anyone else since Cas had come into his life. In his eyes, nobody could measure up to half of what Cas meant to him.

Cas' family caught Dean's fond expression and their hostility dimmed slightly.

"Is this wise, Castiel?" Asked Raphael, gaze wary as he eyed Dean. "This man caused you to suffer in ways I wouldn't wish on my worst enemies and now he claims that he wants to have a relationship with you? A man who is known for _'how good he is in bed'_ and for his tendency to resort to alcohol as a solution to his problems? This is the type of person you wish to be associated with?"

Cas scowled. "We have been dating for over a year and so far Dean has treated me with the upmost respect. He has single-handedly raised his brother to be a very kind and caring teenager and this same patience and determination has carried over into our relationship. He would never take advantage of me."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "It still doesn't change the fact that he mercilessly bullied you."

Cas was about to argue when Dean cut in.

"I know. And I'll never forgive myself for what I've done, but for some insane reason, Cas has decided to give me a second chance and I'll do everything I can to make him feel like the cherished person he is. I'll do anything to make Cas happy and I'll try my best to give him everything he deserves. I wouldn't be where I am if it wasn't for him."

Cas glanced at his boyfriend with a soft expression and Dean smiled at him, a silent testament to how much he meant his words.

Cas' family were quiet for a few moments before Gabriel growled softly.

"Make him unhappy and you'll wish you were dead, Winchester."

Dean glanced to Gabriel, fierce determination in his gaze.

"If I make him unhappy, I won't need you to make me wish for death."

Gabriel seemed surprised by the statement, as did his brothers and cousin if their raised eyebrows were anything to go by.

When Dean turned to face Cas, his boyfriend was looking at him with an odd expression on his face and Dean made a mental note to ask him about it later. 

His musings were cut short when Michael coughed awkwardly and asked if anyone wanted any drinks.

Dean was thankful for the reprieve.

That evening, Dean and Cas returned to their dormitory feeling exhausted and in Dean's case, like he had a price on his (soon to be decapitated) head.

"Your brothers are very protective," mumbled Dean when they were curled up under the covers and Cas grimaced.

"Maybe visiting them wasn't one of my better ideas."

Dean chuckled and tugged Cas onto his chest until he could press kisses to soft raven hair.

"I would have had to meet them at some time. It's better sooner rather than later."

Cas ran a hand over Dean's strong chest.

"Some of the things they said about you-"

"I completely deserved. I was an idiot and I regret everything I did to you, but I'm going to prove that I love you more than anything in this world and maybe one day, I might mean half as much to you as you do to me."

Cas reached up and claimed Dean's mouth possessively.

"I wish you wouldn't put yourself down so much. You don't have to prove anything to me; I already know you love me."

Dean huffed against Cas' lips.

"Then I'll prove it to your family. You're the most beautiful creature I've ever met and I'm honoured that you want to be with me."

Cas frowned and mouthed at Dean's jaw.

"You give yourself too little credit. Why do you insist on belittling yourself?"

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and refused to answer as they pressed their lips together once more.

How could he explain his shame at how he'd first treated Cas when they met? How could he describe waking up every morning to Cas in his arms and feeling like he was the most blessed person in all of time? How could he express knowing that he would never be worthy of Cas' love and believing that Cas could do so much better than him?

Cas nestled down, relishing the feeling of safety when in Dean's arms and he placed a kiss on his collarbone.

"I love you so much," he smiled, closing his eyes and Dean let the feeling of warmth and joy wash over him for a moment before he remembered Cas' odd expression from earlier that day.

"Hey, Cas? Why did you look at me like that when I told Gabriel what I'd do if I made you unhappy?"

Dean felt Castiel' arms squeeze his middle almost desperately, as if to reassure the shorter man that Dean was still there.

"Nobody has ever spoken about me like that before... I don't think I've ever had anyone outside of my brothers and cousin who cares for me as much as you do. The thought of losing you..." He trailed off and buried his face in Dean's neck, just taking in his musky scent and Dean's face softened as he stroked Cas' back.

"Get some sleep, Angel." 

Cas smiled at the nickname and his breathing began to even out as he focused on Dean's steady heartbeat and the rise and fall of his chest.

Dean tucked the covers a little tighter around his boyfriend, before drifting off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

"What are your intentions with Cas?"

Castiel, Michael and Raphael were busying themselves in one of the bedrooms, which left Lucifer and Gabriel to grill Dean in the living room.

Dean sighed. He was tired of everyone thinking he wanted to take advantage of Cas. He glanced to Gabriel.

"What do you think?"

Both Gabriel and Lucifer scowled.

"Do you want sex with him?" Asked Gabriel lowly and Dean let out another sigh.

"I would never ask him for that."

"You seemed perfectly okay with letting half of your soccer team feel him up in high school."

Dean grimaced. Cas had already warned him that his brothers knew about that little gem (and Dean had spent twenty minutes trying to reassure Cas that it was okay and he didn't blame his boyfriend for telling them something almost two years ago). 

"I was wrong. Horrifically wrong. I wish I could take it all back."

"Well, you can't. And what makes you think that you'll ever be good enough for Cas? You're an ignorant jerk with prejudiced ideas. Why should he have to be lumbered with you?" Hissed Lucifer and Dean had to close his eyes to convince himself that Cas loved him and wouldn't want him listening to his overprotective brothers.

"I've changed. Cas helped me change. He helped me break away from those idiots on the soccer team and made me see that I didn't have to constantly seek approval from my dad. He's the whole reason I'm in university doing something I want to do. He helped me and my little brother when we didn't have a home and stood up for me when my ex-girlfriend tried to embarrass me publicly. He made my little brother happy even when things got tough with our dad and he... he made me feel like I was worth something. He's still doing that now."

Dean glanced at them both with the most sincere expression he could muster.

"Do you honestly think I want to lose someone as important as that over sex?"

He shook his head and turned his gaze downcast.

"I don't know what I'd do without him. You're right; I don't deserve him. But I'm going to try my hardest to give _him_ what _he_ deserves."

When Dean next looked up, Lucifer and Gabriel were sharing a meaningful glance and they turned to eye him thoughtfully.

They didn't get a chance to say anything though, as Michael, Raphael and Castiel chose that moment to walk into the room and Cas quickly paused when he sensed the tension between the other men. He narrowed a glare at Lucifer and Gabriel, already forming his own conclusions about what had just taken place and he (very pointedly) took a seat next to Dean and leaned into him.

Hesitantly, wondering if he'd offend the older men and then deciding that he didn't care, Dean slipped an arm around Cas' waist and his boyfriend smiled encouragingly even if the rest of the family suddenly grew thin lipped.

Ignoring the looks his family were giving Dean (and after leaning further into Dean, just because he knew it would peeve them even more), Cas continued the discussion from the other room.

"Anyway, I think you should consider Crowley's offer, Lucifer. A joint partnership in such a high potential business sounds like a great opportunity."

Lucifer tore his eyes away from Dean (albeit reluctantly) and conversation continued, with Dean putting as little input in as possible and when he arrived home, he discretely checked his pockets for any bombs.

When Cas wasn't looking, of course.

 

* * *

 

Two months later and Dean still couldn't convince Cas' family that he wasn't the person they remembered him being. Castiel had passed the point of defending him honourably and had stepped into sassy remarks about _'overbearing relatives who should keep their noses out of his business'_. Even Dean was beginning to tire of the constant questioning and judgemental comments.

"One thing has been puzzling me," said Michael and Dean bit back a laugh at Cas' muttered _'just one?'_

"I thought you were supposed to be straight?" Continued Michael, oblivious and Dean subtly elbowed Cas when the other man mumbled something about a dog's back leg.

"It came as a surprise to me, too. Especially considering I only realised after we made out against a tree." Dean tugged his boyfriend closer, trying to ignore Castiel's smirk. "Under the stars. Whilst a band played in the distance."

Okay, maybe he was learning a bit of sass from his boyfriend.

Michael raised an unimpressed eyebrow, but at least Lucifer looked like he wanted to laugh. Even Gabriel was holding back a smirk.

"I see," said Michael curtly and from the corner of his eye, he saw Cas' head duck in an attempt to choke down his snickers.

"Alright, Joker," said Gabriel. "Cassie told me you got into a lot of trouble for _'defending his honour'_. The way he talks about it makes it seem like a real angst-y drama. What really happened? You punch Alistair for making a comment about you being gay for Cas and you got detention or something?"

The smiles slid from both Dean and Cas' faces and Cas muttered quietly, for Dean's ears only.

"I didn't tell them anything. You don't need to explain to them."

"They're your family," Dean mumbled back and the other men frowned at their whispers.

"Mind speaking a little louder, so the whole class can hear?" Commented Lucifer airily and Cas scowled at him harshly enough to make him focus his full attention on Dean.

"We'd been together for three months before Alistair, Azazel and the rest of the team decided they were going to ridicule Cas." Dean's grip on his boyfriend tightened protectively and Cas' brothers and cousin frowned curiously at the action, especially when Cas squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"They decided that I was using him like a prostitute and asked if they could take turns. Azazel even asked how much I was paying him. Alistair went on to describe Cas as nothing more than an object of pleasure, mocking him when he stood up for himself. So, I hit him. _Hard_ ," growled Dean, resentment for the team clear in his eyes and even Cas couldn't help but feel satisfaction at remembering Dean's well-aimed fist to the other boy's face.

"A teacher saw us," continued Dean. "He dragged us to the Principal's office, who in turn, called my dad."

"Zachariah Adler," supplied Cas and Dean was surprised to see the other men grimace. He reasoned that they knew about Mr. Adler's obsession with failing Cas in Physics and carried on.

"My dad's not the most... understanding of people."

"Homophobic, closed-minded, alcoholic child-abuser," spat Cas bitterly and Dean didn't feel inclined to protest.

"When he heard that I'd defended my boyfriend, he uh... he beat me. Actually he beat me and held my little brother back as he cried for dad to stop. We both had matching bruises." Dean attempted a grin that never reached his eyes and Cas' family softened their gazes.

"We ran away and Cas took us in. He gave us a home when we needed one and I can never be more grateful to him." He glanced at Cas adoringly and the shorter man practically attached himself to Dean's side as he buried his face in Dean's neck.

Dean shifted into a better position to accommodate him, not caring if they were being watched and it was almost as if he were speaking to Cas alone rather than explaining the story to the rest of the family.

"Uncle Bobby picked us up a couple of weeks later."

Cas' family realised they weren't going to get an explanation as to who 'Uncle Bobby' was, but for the first time since Dean had arrived at their residence, they allowed themselves to respect Dean, just a little, for going through all that to protect Cas.

They watched as Dean closed his eyes, rubbing soothing circles onto Cas' back as the shorter man whispered quiet words of comfort into his boyfriend's ear, both obviously still haunted by the night John Winchester had hurt his sons so horribly.

When they pulled apart, Dean was surprised to see Cas' brothers and cousin bowing their heads respectfully to offer them some privacy and Dean wondered if this was the start of them beginning to accept him.

The rest of the afternoon was light-hearted and when Dean and Cas returned to their own bed, they curled around each other, only falling asleep when they were sure the other was safe.

 

* * *

 

"Wait, what? You got accepted into MIT?" Gabriel asked Dean, voice betraying his surprise and Cas felt pride for his boyfriend blossom in his chest.

"Uh... yeah," mumbled Dean.

"So why did you go here?" Asked Michael, confused. "Surely you'd want to study mechanics and engineering in a place that is highly accredited for them?"

Dean scratched awkwardly at the back of his neck.

"...I didn't want to be so far away from Cas."

Castiel let the smile fade from his face as guilt set in. He felt as though he had limited Dean's opportunities, even if he had tried to convince the other man to go to the highly sought-after university. Dean had replied that a degree was a degree, no matter where he got it and he only had one shot at finding (and keeping) someone as amazing as Cas. Although honoured by such a heartfelt response, Castiel still felt like he should have stopped Dean from following him into their current university.

Cas' brothers shared a glance and just when it looked like they were going to question Cas, Dean hurriedly cut in.

"He tried for two months to get me to go. We had loads of arguments about it and eventually I managed to persuade him that I really did want to come here."

Cas huffed. "More like you guilt-tripped me into feeling sorry for you."

"I didn't guilt-trip you."

"You told me you'd be all alone up there with no one to talk to whilst I could talk to my brothers and your brother."

"Well, it's the truth."

"You could have made new friends."

Dean frowned. "And I wouldn't have seen you or Sammy for three years."

Cas sighed softly. "You would have had a great college to your name. You would've been hired anywhere. Instead you chose to follow me."

"And I don't regret a second of it." Dean turned to face him properly. "Look, Cas, I don't want to have this argument again. Can we please just drop it? I wouldn't have even gone into mechanics if it wasn't for you. I'd still be following dad's orders of playing sport. MIT would have turned their noses up at me."

Cas' brothers kept quiet throughout the whole exchange, but their faces showed a kind of appreciation of Dean that hadn't been there before and Cas eventually conceded defeat.

"Fine, but I still say you should have gone."

Dean smiled. "To anyone else it sounds as if you're trying to get rid of me."

Cas pouted childishly. "Maybe I am."

Dean chuckled and sidled up to him on the couch and Cas finally let his tense muscles relax.

"You must be pretty smart," said Gabriel, his eyes fond when he saw Cas lean into Dean.

"He is," cut in Cas, before Dean got a chance to shrug his shoulders and brush off the compliment. "Highest in the school for physics and one of the highest for mathematics."

Dean fiddled with his jacket awkwardly and Cas rolled his eyes. "Don't be modest."

Dean looked ready to protest when Michael raised an eyebrow.

"No wonder you were accepted. Dean, that's rather impressive."

Dean startled at the unusual praise. "Thank you," he said slowly but it was obvious he meant it and Michael nodded, pleased.

"No offence, Winchester, but you didn't strike me as the most intelligent of kids back in high school," commented Lucifer and Dean reasoned that he'd already had one odd compliment; the rest of the afternoon would probably be filled with subtle insults.

"What changed?" Lucifer asked curiously and Cas answered for him.

"He was already smart. Nobody ever asked him about his results because they assumed he was only interested in sports." He glanced down. "I may have made the same mistake when we started to tutor each other."

Dean chuckled and gently squeezed Cas' middle.

When they both looked up, Cas' brothers were wearing tiny smiles and Dean felt a surge of hope that maybe they didn't hate him quite as much as they used to.

When they left that evening, Cas was practically glowing at the prospect that his family and Dean were finally beginning to get along and Dean laughed and peppered kisses all over his body when they crawled into bed.

 

* * *

 

A couple of months later saw Cas' brothers and Raphael (who had managed to find time to visit) grinning at Cas' rapidly reddening face.

"Face it, you were too busy daydreaming about your awesome boyfriend," smirked Dean and Cas grew even more ashamed.

"I didn't realise what Mr. Shurley was doing..."

"You mean you were thinking about our date and you didn't see the injection the cow was getting to evacuate its bowels."

Cas grew even more horrified as his brothers and cousin began to laugh.

"It's an easy mistake to make!"

"You came home smelling like you'd taken a bathe in sewage pipe."

"I was sent home, alright? Couldn't have me stinking up the clinic."

Cas' family laughed harder and Castiel imitated a tomato.

"I can't believe it took three days to get rid of the smell," chuckled Dean.

"I can't believe I managed to do that on the day of our date..." mumbled Cas and Dean grinned.

"We can have other dates. Couldn't have you walking around smelling like the back end of a cow."

Cas groaned and threw his head into his hands as his family closed their eyes through their laughter, picturing the moment the cow 'open-fired' on Cas.

"How many times did we bleach the dorm?" Teased Dean and Cas elbowed him in the ribs.

"Maybe I'll ask Madeline. She seemed the most... attuned to your state."

Cas groaned again as he remembered the way one of their dorm mates had rushed to the toilet to throw up when he walked through the door. He was mortified when Dean began to explain the event to his family and he leapt at his boyfriend, trying to cover his mouth even as Dean kept him back at a steady distance.

Cas knew he'd never live it down when his family howled with laughter and he buried his face into Dean's shoulder, trying to block out their voices.

"Aww, poor Cassie. His mind's filled with hearts and flowers. Isn't he precious?" Cooed Gabriel and Cas hurled a cushion at his brother's head.

"Shut up," he mumbled, the sound muffled by Dean's jacket.

"You'll get your sappy romantic evening, don't worry," cackled Lucifer as Gabriel made over-exaggerated kissing noises in the background.

"Ignore them, Angel. They're jealous," said Dean playfully and Cas wanted the ground to swallow him up when his family began to laugh at the pet name.

"Dean'll still love you when you become a vet. He may have to wear a nose peg when you're cuddled up on the couch, but he'll still love you," said Michael solemnly and Cas groaned loudly when Dean made a show of holding his nose when he kissed his head.

"I hate you all," growled Cas, but he couldn't stop his heart from doing a backflip when Dean wrapped his arm around him.

"Sorry, Angel," smiled Dean and Cas flipped Gabriel and Lucifer off when they started snickering once more.

He prodded Dean in the chest. "You owe me dinner."

Dean pressed a kiss to Cas' nose, ignoring Lucifer's gagging. 

"Fine."

Cas settled back down with a triumphant smirk and Raphael shook his head.

"You're too soft with him, Dean. He'll take advantage of you if you keep giving in to him."

Cas stuck his tongue out. "Don't tell him what to do. I'm beginning to get used to the little gifts and all the meals out." He turned to Dean. "You keep being soft."

Dean shook his head amusedly. "Nice to know I'm useful."

"You are and don't forget it. The minute you start taking my family's advice, you're sleeping on the couch," Cas stated matter-of-factly, much to everyone's amusement.

"If he starts giving you trouble, Dean, you know where to find us," winked Gabriel and Dean nodded in mock seriousness as Cas shoved his shoulder.

"I'll keep that in mind. What's your number again?"

Afternoon morphed into evening and Cas and Dean only left the residence at midnight (and even then it was only because they both had class the next morning). When they arrived home, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and they stood there for a few moments until Dean felt the need to pull back and stare at Cas curiously.

"You did it. They love you," smiled Cas as he rested his head on Dean's shoulder and Dean chuckled softly as he stroked Cas' hair.

"Yeah well, I'm kinda fond of them as well."

Cas closed his eyes happily. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Cas grinned at the almost automatic response; no hesitancy, no doubts, just fact and it made Cas' heart soar.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Whispered Dean as he pressed kisses to his boyfriend's hair and Cas nuzzled his throat tenderly.

"Stop making me blush."

Dean's hands wandered to his hips and his thumbs slid under the material of his shirt to caress the smooth skin that resided there.

"Be ready for seven tomorrow. I'm taking you to that new restaurant just outside of town."

Cas pressed his lips against Dean's throat.

"I was only joking. You don't owe me anything."

Dean lifted Cas' chin and crushed their lips together, relishing Cas' soft moan.

"I wasn't. Tomorrow at seven. I want to take you out."

They mouthed at each other's lips for a few moments, Cas' hand threading into Dean's hair as one of Dean's hands moved to cup his boyfriend's cheek.

"I must be the luckiest person in the world," murmured Cas and Dean gently pushed him onto the bed and straddled him as they continued kissing each other.

"Second luckiest," he corrected as they became lost in each other's touches.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please don't be afraid to give me prompts or fic ideas (even if it's just one word)! They keep me from being bored!
> 
> Once again, I'm not American so tell me if I got anything wrong in terms of education system.
> 
> I'm also not asexual (or bi) so correct me if I've got anything wrong with that as well! Happy November!


End file.
